igrzyskasmiercifandomcom-20200214-history
Johanna Mason
' ,,Tak, jestem wściekła, bo zrobiono mnie w konia. Po wygraniu Igrzysk miałam żyć w spokoju aż do śmierci. A wy znów chcecie mnie zabić. Wiecie co? PI***OLIĆ TO! PI***OLĘ WSZYSTKICH, KTÓRZY ZA TYM STOJĄ!"'' - Johanna podczas wywiadu (film) Johanna Mason - triumfatorka 71 Igrzysk Głodowych, pochodząca z 7 Dystryktu. Została wylosowana do wzięcia udziału w 3 Ćwierćwieczu Poskromienia, jako jedyna żyjąca zwyciężczyni z tego dystryktu. Biografia 'Pierwsze Głodowe Igrzyska' Podczas swoich pierwszych Igrzysk Johanna udawała słabeusza. Bezbronną, bojaźliwą osobę, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości była inteligentna i przebiegła, co udowodniła pod koniec turnieju, kiedy trybutów została zaledwie garstka - zabijała z zimną krwią. Była biegła w posługiwaniu się siekierą, gdyż w Siódemce głównym przemysłem jest drewno. Prezydent Snow musiał zabić jej rodzinę, gdyż mówiła że nie ma nikogo, kogo by kochała. Jest to potwierdzone w Kosogłosie, gdy Finnick mówił, że atrakcyjni zwycięzcy są sprzedawani. Johanna nie zgodziła się. 'Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia' Johanna po raz pierwszy spotyka Katniss i Peetę po Ceremonii Otwarcia, gdy wchodzi z nimi oraz Haymitchem do windy. Zdejmuje wszystkie bransoletki i następnie prosi Peetę, by rozpiął jej kostium i na ich oczach rozbiera się. Katniss była wtedy zniesmaczona, co wyrażała jej mina, i przypatruje się reakcji Peety.thumb|left Gdy winda zatrzymała się na jej piętrze ta, całkowicie naga, oznajmiła, że muszą kiedyś to powtórzyć. Kobieta zrobiła to, bo uważała Katniss za najbardziej `czystą.` Podczas Parady Trybutów Johanna nosi strój przypominający drzewo, a ona sama twierdzi, że zawodnicy z Siódemki zawsze są drzewami dzięki stylistom. W czasie wywiadu Ceasar twierdzi, że nie widzi łez w oczach kobiety, tylko wściekłość. Wyraża swój zdecydowany sprzeciw Igrzyskom Ćwierćwiecza - w książce sprytnie i podstępnie uwzględnia więzi emocjonalne między Zwycięzcami, a w filmie wywrzaskuje mało kulturalne słowa do organizatorów. Trzymała za ręce pozostałych zwycięzców, na znak ich jedności, a miała na sobiethumb|left długą, brązową sukienkę bez rękawów, natomiast ciemne włosy zostały upięte.Podczas Gry przyprowadza dla Katniss zawodników z Trójki, Beetee i Wiress. Trthumbójka była cała we krwi. Johanna relacjonowała, że siedzieli w środku dżungli. ,,Łudziłam się, że tam jest bezpiecznie, i wtedy zaczął padać deszcz. Myślałam, że to woda, okazało się, że to krew. Gorąca, gęsta krew. Spływała z nieba. Dusiła nas. Potykaliśmy się w niej i krztusiliśmy nią." Plan Beetee'go nie powiódł się, gdyż zawodowcy, Brutus i Enobaria przecięli drut. Wtedy uderzyła Katniss i wycięła jej lokalizator, ratując ją w ten sposób przed władzami Kapitolu, którzy nie będą mogli jej znaleźć, oraz żeby przeciwnicy z Dwójki myśleli, że ona nie żyje. Arena została zniszczona od wewnątrz dzięki Katniss, a Johanna, Peeta i Enobaria zostali schwytani przez stolicę. Kosogłos Johanna jest odbierana przez Kapitol pod koniec 75. Igrzysk, gdzie jest więziona. Moczą ją w wodzie, a thumb|leftnastępnie torturowali poprzez elektrowstrząsy. W końcu, wraz z Annie i Peetą, zostaje odbita przez rebeliantów do 13stki, gdzie otrzymała pomoc zarówno fizyczną jak i psychiczną. Katniss opisuje, że była posiniaczona i pokryta strupami, a włosy kobiety zostały ogolone na łyso. W przeciwieństwie do Annie, która została podjęta na zakładnika tylko jako broń do wykorzystania na Finnicku, wiedziała o buncie. Rutynowo podkradała Katniss morfalinę, gdyż uzależniła się od niej, a lekarze odcięli jej dawki. W Trzynastce jest szkolona na żołnierza, aby mogła walczyć obok Kosogłosa. Stają się współlokatorkami, gdyż po wyjściu ze szpitala nie miała dokąd się udać, ponieważ nie miała nawet swojej komory. Podczas lunchu pozwala usiąść Peecie obok nich, gdzie informuje, że zaznajomili się ze swoimi krzykami podczas pobytu w stolicy. W czasie testu sprawdzającego jej gotowość do walki, by stać się częścią oficjalnego oddziału rebeliantów, woda zalewa ulice, przez co nie zdaje go, gdyż zdążyła wyrobić już sobie strach przed wodą. Katniss postanowiła podarować kobiecie zawiniątko z igieł sosnowych, by chociaż to przypominało jej o domu, zauważając, że poza przydzielonej odzieży niema nic swojego. Przed śmiercią prezydenta Snowa, Coin gromadzi wszystkich siedmiu pozostałych zwycięzców, aby zagłosowali na to, czy mają odbyć się 76 Głodowe Igrzyska, w których wezmą udział kapitolińskie dzieci. Peeta, Annie i Beetee głosowali nie, aczkolwiek Enobaria, Haymitch, Katniss i Johanna zgodzili się. Po wojnie prawdopodobnie wraca do swojej dzielnicy. Charakter thumb Johanna, jak możemy zaobserwować w filmie, jest zadziorna i odrobinę wulgarna, a także złośliwa. Bez zahamowań publicznie obraża organizatorów podczas swojej prezentacji, ma cięty język. Prowokuje Snowa w trakcie trwania Igrzysk, wywrzaskując coś o rządzeniu na jego podwórku, a na zdziwione i lekko przerażone spojrzenia sojuszników odpowiada niewinnym pytaniem No co? Mimo, iż początkowo nie przepadała za Katniss, ocaliła jej życie, wycięła lokalizator, uratowała też Wiress i Beetee'ego z dżungli podczas krwawego deszczu, ponieważ pamiętała, że Katniss chciała zawrzeć z nimi sojusz. Wygląd W ,,W pierścieniu ognia" Johanna zostaje opisana jako posiadaczka szerokich, brązowych oczu oraz krótkich, ciemnych, kolczastych włosów. W adaptacji filmowej możemy zaobserwować czerwone pasemko, oraz doczepiane końcówki włosów, ponieważ w windzie sięgają jej niemal do polowy pleców. Na arenie natomiast już nosi krótkie, do ramion. W ,,Kosogłosie" wraca ze stolicy z ogoloną po torturach, głową, aczkolwiek czupryna zaczęła jej odrastać, tak, że uformowała się w kolce. Lekko zbudowana, młoda kobieta, której okrucieństwo pochodzi z jej postawy. Relacje 'Finnick Odair' Johanna i Finnick przyjaźnili się przed 75. edycją turnieju, gdyż byli mentorami. Byli sojusznikami na arenie wraz z Beetee'm, Wiress, Katniss i Peetą. Katniss myślała, że była w sojuszu tylko ze względu na Finnicka, ale w rzeczywistości starała się chronić ją i Peetę, w szczególności chłopaka. W Kosogłosie Katniss stwierdza, że nie wie, co jest pomiędzy Johanną a Finnickiem. 'Katniss Everdeen' Kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkały się w drugiej części, obie były zniechęcone do siebie. Pothumbdczas Igrzysk tolerowały się wzajemnie, ale nic poza tym. Katniss nie ufała jej. Gdy zawodowcy przecięli drut, Johanna uderzyła dziewczynę i wycięła jej lokalizator, a następnie poprowadziła Brutusa i Enobarię z dala od ciemnowłosej. W wyniku tego zdarzenia Katniss znienawidziła ją, myśląc, że chciała ją zabić, dopóki nie zorientowała się, dlaczego to zrobiła. Po uratowaniu z sideł Kapitolu dziewczyny zostają przyjaciółkami. Katniss nie protestuje, gdy Johanna podbiera jej morfalinę i nawet co jakiś czas zostawia jej trochę. Gdy Johanna wyszła ze szpitala, zamieszkała z nią w komorze naprzeciwko tej, w której mieszka matka Katniss i Prim. Razem trenowały, by dostać się do drużyny. Gdy przychodzi czas na test, Johanna miała "awarię" i musiała zostać odesłana z powrotem do szpitala. Katniss dała jej zawiniątko, w którym uzbierała igły sosny, aby przypomnieć jej o domu. 'Peeta Mellark' Wraz z nim trafiła do Kapitolu, gdzie mieli cele naprzeciwko siebie. Johanna wiele razy słyszała jego krzyki, tak samo jak on jej. 'Gale Hawthorne' Johanna poznaje Gale'a w 13 Dystrykcie i myśli, że jest on kuzynem Katniss. Otwarcie go podrywa. Gale mówi Katniss, że Johanna go przeraża. Ofiary *Nieznani z liczby trybuci z 67. Igrzysk *Cashmere (75., rzucenie siekierą w klatkę piersiową) *Katniss (75., zaatakowała w celu odcięcia nadajnika) Ciekawostki *Ze względu na jej uwagi podczas Ćwierćwiecza, można założyć, że rodzina kobiety zginęła na rozkaz prezydenta, podobnie jak u Haymitcha. *Jest szóstym triumfatorem z 7D, co widać w jednym zdjęciu z planu Kosogłosa. *Mimo, że w filmie nie widać pełnego zdjęcia z kostiumu Johanny podczas Parady, opublikowano zdjęcie zza kulis. x Kolo.png Kol.png Kolok.png Tumblr mvgkrbyAoV1qe90hso3 250.jpg 640px-Catching Fire Pic 13.PNG 12.jpg Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczestnicy igrzysk Kategoria:Mentorzy Kategoria:Dystrykt 7 Kategoria:Dystrykt 13 Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Igrzyska Kategoria:Trybut z 75. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Zwycięzcy Kategoria:Trybut Kategoria:Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia Kategoria:Porwani przez Kapitol